Just Cause 3 100% completion list
This article is a list of tasks to achieve 100% completion of Just Cause 3. List of things to do There are many things you as the player have to do to achieve 100%, but as an overview: *Complete every settlement to 100%. See locations. Tips for settlement types are below. *Complete all missions. **Random Encounters do not count. *Find all collectable Items in Medici. Full info at the collectibles article. .]] **Di Ravello Tapes. **Vintage Parts. **Rebel Shrines. **Daredevil Jumps. **Ancient Tombs. *Complete all challenges/races (destruction frenzies, crash bomb, land race, sea race, etc.) to 5 gears. Obtaining 5 gears for some of these will be extremely difficult to achieve, and one of these might be impossible. *Find and collect every weapon and vehicle for rebel drop. See weapons and vehicles. Some downloadable content adds more missions, vehicles, collectibles, and locations that need to be done, however the in-game statistics count DLC content separately. For example, Eden Callaghan tapes only count towards Bavarium Sea Heist 100%, not the base game. Is it possible to reach 100%? As of some patch in the past, there is a chance one may find 100% impossible. The Laguna Blast Crash Bomb challenge unlocked by liberating Laguna Del Sol was known to be buggy to some players in the past, but as of some update, it might become impossible to reach 5 gears in the challenge. It's not known if this is the result of a faulty download or a patch, because the user who reported this had did this challenge in the past with no issue. Keep in mind not everyone may encounter this bug/glitch and 100% should still be possible for those players. Tips for efficient settlement completion The first settlement you ever liberate is the military outpost Guardia Alpha in the mission Time For An Upgrade, but there are more than just military outposts in the game. Villages, towns, offshore rigs, military bases, even regional central commands appear in the game. And there is also Citate Di Ravello, the capital of Medici. Villages are relatively low in destructibles, although the military presence in them is no different from towns. Towns in Medici are much larger than villages, and most (if not all) of them have a police station. Depending upon the size of the town, the police station can either be very large, or average sized. It is highly recommended to destroy all other destructibles in the town before advancing on the police station because upon completion of the police station, all your heat disappears (with few exceptions). Note that most police stations often require more than one "task" to perform before completing it. Offshore rigs are exactly as they sound, rigs off the mainland of Medici that collect oil. These places (which for some reason are marked as military outposts) are heavily guarded, but not as much as military bases. Approaching these settlements with either boats or helicopters or even planes will result in a warning telling you to turn back. If your boat or helicopter or plane is equipped with vehicle mounted weapons and you fire, you will instantly obtain heat level 3 or 5 depending upon which region you are in. Insula Fonte does not have them. Military bases and outposts are also exactly as they sound, bases with large amounts of military personnel in them. Liberating these settlements unlock vehicles in Rebel drop, which contributes to 100% completion. Like offshore rigs, these have probably the same kind of system that picks you up on radar and tells you to turn back if you are on boat or helicopter or plane. Failure to turn back will result in a heat level. There are many different types of military bases in Medici. Some are radars, which specialize in surveillance of rebels or the populace whilst others are prisons. Some are "relatively" normal. The first military base you liberate is Vis Electra, which is apparently a power plant. Finally, there are regional central commands. These are unique bases that appear in all three regions. There is only one in every region, but these are extremely difficult to liberate. All of them have a "FOW" protecting them, making your chance of survival without disabling them very low. Fortunately, all three FOWs have three "side-missions" to disable them. A note about both military bases and regional central commands is that there are Black Hand guarding these types of bases (except Insula Fonte). These soldiers are extremely deadly, and unless you have a easy way of dispatching them, their only purpose being there is to make liberation ever more difficult. Tips for missions The 22 storyline missions in Just Cause 3 are split into three parts. The first seven missions in Insula Fonte are relatively easy, with some simply as tutorials. Not much action is needed on the part of the player except following instructions. The eighth through fourteenth missions in Insula Dracon are slightly more complicated, with the military becoming more and more aggressive. Mario is wounded in the 8th mission, but fortunately, two newcomers also appear in the 8th mission. These 7 missions are often more about learning more about Bavarium and its properties whilst under heavy fire. The last fifteenth through twenty-first missions in Insula Striate are relatively difficult. These missions often see Black Hand being deployed on a regular basis (but you will still never see the Black Hand outside of military settlements), but the missions are still doable. Heavy weapons such as the Urga Vdova 89 and Fire Leech are recommended. Also as an unfortunate thing about these missions, almost all of them take place at unmarked locations, so calling in Rebel drop for weaponry or vehicles is impractical. The last mission sees Rico face off against Di Ravello himself at the Volcano island in Medici. It does not matter how you defeat Di Ravello, but he is still very hard to defeat. Full details can be found in the mission article. Tips for collectibles Every province has collectibles, no matter how few. You can always try and find them before you liberate the province, but once you liberate a province (liberate every settlement in it), all collectibles in the province are shown. These are the question mark "?" with a circle around them. Probably the fastest way to find a collectible (after liberating a province) is to set a waypoint on it, then use whatever means of transportation to get to it. Some collectibles may be hidden very well. In those cases, just look around the area of interest. They could be hidden in caves. Tips for challenges Just Cause 3 has many varied types of challenges. Some, like the "Crash bomb" type involving a giant explosion are relatively easy if you can drive well. Others, like destruction frenzies later in the game, are difficult. The catch on these is to maintain the "8x" multiplier so that you can achieve maximum points and reach 5 gears easier. There is actually a loophole to destruction frenzies in that the provided vehicle/weapon is actually not necessary to use. Just find a vehicle with vehicle mounted weapons (preferably a vehicle with mounted explosives) and it will simplify the challenge. Wingsuit challenges become progressively difficult from Insula Fonte to Insula Dracon to Insula Striate. Some of them are easy and short whilst others are long and difficult. There is not much else you can do on these challenges to get 5 gears except fly through as many red rings as you can (the center of the rings) and if you can manage it, skim the floor for added points. Note that some of these can allow up to 3 or 4 red rings missed and still get 5 gears while some (few) only allow one red ring to be missed. The latter are among the hardest wingsuit challenges in the game. Land races are exactly as they sound like. These have a set time limit for every level of gear. 5 gears obviously are the fastest, 4 gears a little slower, 3 gears a little slower, and so on and so forth. Sports cars are highly recommended to use for 5 gears, preferably the Mugello Farina Duo or Verdeleon 3, for these 2 vehicles are the fastest land vehicles in the game. However, these same two vehicles are very hard to find. Upon finding one, simply deliver it to Rebel drop. Sea races are also exactly as they sound like. Every sea race provides the Pescespada SS, or the fastest boat on the sea. Achieving 5 gears on these will require a combination of Nitrous I or II and relatively well-timed maneuvers. Some of these sea races are impossible to get 5 gears initially. Only upon unlocking Nitrous II for boats will it be possible to get 5 gears for every sea race. Air races are races involving either a helicopter or plane. Same thing as the above two, except it's obviously in the air. A light helicopter like the Eubus Eagle, or Urga Postolka or CS Navajo is recommended for helicopters. Plane-wise, the CS7 Thunderhawk can get you 5 gears in every one of those. Scrapyard scrambles are where the player has to collect large amounts of Bavarium, using Dimah's "Bavarium attractor". This device is basically a magnet that must be grappled to the provided Urga Szturm 63A. The "Bavarium attractor" can be turned on and off. The car must then be driven around the event area to collect a large amount of Bavarium chunks. Bavarium must be delivered to a big pit with automatically opening doors at the bottom. The player must make multiple deliveries and after delivering the first amount, Medici Military Weimaraner W3 cars show up after you and start shooting at you to try and harden the task. Ignore them and keep collecting Bavarium. Sometimes the AI might even crash into walls, but there will be a constant harassment. One strategy albeit risky is to collect a gigantic amount of Bavarium, deposit it in the pit, and keep collecting while the deposited amount increases the time by a large amount. These challenges are relatively difficult because of the Medici Military presence, but fortunately there's only 4 of this type. Shooting galleries are challenges where you must use the provided weapon to shoot a large amount of targets. One is a "Shotgun Training Course", where the U-96 Kladivo is provided. Another is a "Handgun Training Course", where the CS Spectre Mark V is provided. A third is "Machine Gun Training Course" where the Urga Vdova 89 is provided. A fourth is "Revolver Training Course" where the CS44 Peacebringer is provided. A final is the "Burst Training Course" where the CS27 Misfortune is provided. So long as you hit the bullseye 95% of the time on the targets, you should be fine, but also shoot as many targets as you can to increase your points. These challenges are also extremely difficult because of the extremely high number you must achieve to get 5 gears. Fortunately, there's only 5 of these challenges. Tips for vehicle collecting Most vehicles in the game can be found by using a vehicle locator that can be unlocked after obtaining a certain amount of gear mods in Land races, but there are some vehicles that can only be unlocked after obtaining all collectibles of one type in a region. A table showing what vehicles can be unlocked how can be found in Rebel drop. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 3